The Real World: Resident Evil Edition
by theboastfulavenger
Summary: What happens when the RE cast has to live together in a mansion for three months? Best believe, there will be laughs and drama involved. Rated T for slight language and suggestive themes. Will include most of the cast.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own a single character in this story. They belong to Capcom guys.

Introducing the story:

- A few original characters will be seen in this story as some characters are married or dating other people.

- This story will be set in 2013 after RE6, meaning that the cast age will reflect that (although for some I had to make up an age since their age is unknown)

- Will only feature alive characters.

- They will be living in Miami, Florida in a huge mansion over the course of 3 months.

- Everyone will be living together at the same time, although some do go home at some point for various reasons.

- I will open the story with Jake and Sherry entering the house first. No, they will not be the central characters, but I figured that it would be interesting to see how Jake reacts to the rest of the cast entering the house.

Chapter 1: Moving In Part 1

_(We are first introduced to Jake, who still looks the same as before. His appearance has not changed from the RE6 events and Sherry, whose hair while still blonde, has grown to near bob length. Other than that she looks the same too face wise walking into the mansion first. Sherry was excited and couldn't wait to look around. Jake on the other hand, was already regretting his decision to come. It was his first time in America and he didn't want to spend it with strangers. However, Sherry was able to convince him to come. That and she eventually got him to look around the mansion with her)._

Sherry: Hey Jake, look they have a pool, a tennis court, and a basketball court out here.

Jake: Yeah, these houses always come with unneccessary shit.

Sherry: Oh stop, let's have a look inside.

Jake: Oh Lord, I guess we could.

_(With that they look around the entire mansion. They see many things and interesting rooms including a theater room, a club room, an arcade room, a music room filled with beautiful instruments (piano included), nice spacy bedrooms with two beds, a balcony, a personal bathroom, and a TV. They kitchen was made with a master chef in mind. It's safe to say that the house was comfortable and nice)._

Sherry: Wow, did you see the view from those balconies in the rooms?

Jake: Yeah, I guess it was nice. However, the music room was interesting I'm not going to lie.

Sherry: Ah, the piano stood out huh? See I told you it won't be that bad here.

Jake: That remains to be seen Sherry. Anyway we should pick a room before the others come. I am not rooming with anyone else besides you.

Sherry: Okay, I think I saw one that I really liked. Well, let's go.

_(So as those two are finding a room, Chris and Jill walk in the front door. While Chris looks no different from the RE6 events, Jill is another story. Since we last saw her, she has since dyed her hair back brown and cut it back in a style similar to the bob she had during the mansion incident. It's much longer than Sherry's bob though. However, her skin, while not as pale as when Chris found her, is still more pale that it was before the experiments. It's safe to say the side effects were permanent regarding that.)_

Jill: Hello, is anybody here?

Chris: I don't know but let's have a look around, shall we?

Jill: Yeah okay. This is great Chris. We really needed a break from all that BOW fighting.

Chris: Right, and I'm sure the guys and gals will be fine without us for three months. Otherwise they wouldn't be in the BSAA. Well let's start the tour huh?

_(Chris and Jill take their tour around and as they make their way back to the main hall, they run into Jake and Sherry)_

Jill (_laughing): _Oh my gosh, Chris you will not be playing Tennis. I won't let you make a fool of yourself in this mansion

Chris (_doing backhand motions_): Oh please Jill, I will be like the male Maria Sharapova.

Jill: I hope you won't be grunting like she does whenever she hits the ball.

Chris: Yeah, whatever Jill (_nudges her playfully)._

Sherry: Hey is someone there?

Chris: I swear that sounds like...

_(Sherry and Jake come down the stairs)_

Chris (_excited):_ Sherry! Come here and give me a hug.

Sherry: Of course (_gives him a hug). _Chris it's so nice to see you again. You look great.

Chris: Ditto. Jake, nice to see you again as well.

Jake: Yeah whatever Redfield. _(looks over at Jill)_ Who is this?

Jill: Wow, are you always this rude young man?

Chris: Jill, it's okay, he's the one I told you about _(whispers to her)_ he's Wesker's son.

Jill (_whispering): _What?! You can't be serious Chris?

Jake (interrupting): Well, now who's being rude?

Chris: Sorry about that. This is Jill. She is my partner in the BSAA and my best friend. Jill, this is Jake and the young lady is Sherry. She and my sister are close.

Jill (_smiling_): Nice to meet you both, I mean it.

Sherry (_smiling as well):_ Nice to meet you too Jill.

Jake (_annoyed): _Okay, enough with the phony bullshit. Did you know my father too?

_(Sherry shoots him the worse look, but he ignores her)_

Jill: Yes, I did and I am going to be honest, I hated him and for good reason.

Jake: and what reason would that be?

Jill (_looking sad): _I'd rather not go back to that time in my life right now. I don't think I ever want to to be honest.

(_Chris noticing how upset Jill is getting)_

Chris: and you don't have to. Jake back off or else...

Jake: Or else what Redfield?

Sherry: Jake, shut up please. She said she doesn't want to talk about it. Stop causing problems.

Jake: Okay. Look Jill I'm sorry, I really mean that. It's just that I never knew my father and you all are the only people I can get info on regarding the man.

Jill: I forgive you Jake.

Sherry: Well let's change the subject shall we? Chris what time will Claire be here? I've been working so much that I haven't been able to talk to her as of late.

Chris: I don't know to be honest but I'm guessing soon hun.

Jake: So what's the deal with you two anyway? You dating?

Chris: No, we are not. Just because we are close doesn't mean we are dating Jake. Are you two dating?

Jake: No we are not, but she is the only person I trust right now. Say where's that boy scout puppy of yours? Is he coming because I have a score to settle with him.

Chris (_looking slightly down): _No, he won't be joining us. He died back in China.

Sherry (_sympathic): _Oh No, I'm really sorry Chris.

Jake: Yeah, me too man. I didn't know. I'm just going to stop talking now and let you two find a room to crash in. Sherry, let's go finish unpacking.

Sherry: Okay. Chris he's really sorry. His mouth is just like water at times, just can't stop running.

Chris: It's fine. He's right, we really should try to find a room before the others come. I'll see you soon.

Sherry: Okay, and Jill it was nice meeting you and hopefully we can become friends as well.

Jill: I'm sure we will Sherry. See you later.

_(With that, Sherry and Jake went upstairs to finish unpacking, while Jill checked up on Chris)_

Jill (_hugging him): _You okay?

Chris: Yeah, it's just that him bringing up Piers brought back the pain a bit. I will always miss him Jill.

Jill: I know and remember he will always live in here (_points to his heart)._

Chris: I know that. Thank you. By the way, are you okay? I know what Jake asked earlier brought back terrible memories.

Jill: I am but one thing's for sure, he is definitely his father's son. He is just as insensitive. I swear, he keeps it up, and I will kick him in the face.

Chris (_laughing): _That would put a smile on my face. His? Not so much. Say let's go find a room, don't want to wait too long.

Jill: Alright.

With that we already have drama, and it's only four people in the house. Looks like Jake will be the resident troublemaker. What other drama will come as more people move in? Gotta follow the story to find out. Please leave reviews (don't be nasty, be constructive please) and/or favor and follow the story because if no one shows interest, I will not continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the characters in this chapter belong to Capcom.

Notes to readers: As I want to give everyone detailed entrances, the moving in part of my story will be the longest. I am trying to keep a balance with the cast, it is a lot of people as you all know.

**Chapter 2: Moving In Part 2**

_(So while the other four were upstairs, in walks Leon and surprisely Ada is with him. Neither looks all that different since the events of Re6, although Ada actually cut her hair back into the Re4 style.)_

Ada: I can't believe I let you convince me to come here. Do you know how many contacts I'm ignoring and how many jobs I am missing out on?

Leon: Hell, I'm just shocked I was able to find you, let alone get you to come here .Dont worry about work, everyone needs a break now and then

Ada: Leon I swear, if this vacation proves to be a waste of my time, I will kick your ass.

Leon: Well, I hope you don't think I will just let you do something like that, now do you Ada?

Ada: Whatever. Anyway, I'm sure we are not the only two here, so where is everyone else?

Leon: I don't know, but I would love to have a look around the place. Say would you like to join me Ada? _(no answer)_ Ada? _(he turns around and finds Ada gone) _That damn woman. Where did she go? Oh man, I should look for her.

_(With that Leon is off to look for Ada. Meanwhile, Chris and Jill have found a room and are currently unpacking)_

Chris: Well, looks like we found a room

Jill: Yeah this one is nice. The wallpaper _(which is light blue-go figure)_ is beautiful, the bathroom decors are gorgeous, and _(looking out to the balcony_) that view, woah.

Chris (_smiling at her): _Jill, calm down it's just a room.

Jill; I know, but if I'm going to sleep in a room, I should like it, no?

Chris: I guess you're right. Say now that we are done unpacking, how about we grab Sherry and Jake, grab a snack, and wait for the others to show up?

Jill: That's a great idea. Besides we don't want the others to think that they are walking into an empty house.

Chris: Alright then, let's go get those kids and head down. I hope they have chips in stock.

Jill: Chips, really Chris? I'm hoping for grapes myself.

Chris: Oh right, I forgot who I was talking to.

Jill: Well come on.

Chris: Okay.

_(With that, Chris and Jill are on their way to get Sherry and Jake, but not before Sherry and Jake talk about what happened downstairs)_

Sherry: Jake, how could you be so insensitive? Those two were clearly hurt by what you said and asked of them. I know you don't like Chris but...

Jake (_interrupting her): _You're right, I don't like Redfield and probably never will, but I really am sorry about what I said about his friend and upsetting Jill. I just hate that everyone else knew my father better than I did. Damn that man for being a deadbeat.

Sherry: I know, but you can't take your anger out on everyone else. Jake, you have to keep that under control because I'm sure Chris and Jill will not be the only people in the house who knew and was hurt by your father.

Jake: Okay, I'll try. _(trying to change the subject)_ Say what do you think about that Jill lady? I think she's hot but _(says in a slightly disgusted tone)_ she's kind of pale and way too old for someone like me.

Sherry: _(irritated and in disbelief he said that)_: Jake, do you think I want to hear about how hot you think someone is?

Jake: (_smiling): _Aww, you jealous?

Sherry: _(slightly blushing and lying):_ No, why would I be?

Jake: I don't know, but you seem like you are though.

Sherry: Well I'm not.

Jake: Okay Sherry whatever. So what do you think about her, you never answered by question.

Sherry: Well I thought she was nice and if she is Chris's best friend, then she must be a good person.

Jake: Right, because Redfield is such an upstanding citizen (_rolls eyes)_.

Sherry: Aww, who's jealous now?

Jake: You still are. I will never, listen Sherry, ever be jealous of Redfield. I'm better than him in every way.

Sherry: Okay, whatever you say.

_(Then there is a knock at the door, despite it being open. Standing there was Chris and Jill)_

Jill: Wow, you two have a nice room. The stripped blue and black walls are great, _(walks to the balcony)_ and the view is just as amazing as the one in our room.

Sherry: Thank you, I picked it out myself.

Jake: _(speaking from the other side of the room):_ Hey Jill, I'm sorry about earlier, I am. Same to you Redfield, but this apology changes nothing.

Chris: Somehow I already knew that Jake. Say Jill and I came to get the two of you so that we can go down, grab a bit to eat, and wait for everyone else.

Jill: Hey don't want them to think the place is abandoned and besides, we didn't get off to the best start, so what do you say?

Sherry: Of course, I would like that. Jake?

Jake: I'm guessing I have no choice in the matter, huh?

Sherry: No, no you don't.

Jake: _(not happy):_ Well I guess it's a yes from me too.

Jill: Well great.

Chris: Let's go then.

_(So as the four of them are heading downstairs, Ada walks upstairs, just missing them by a few minutes. She decided to take a house tour alone.)_

Ada: Hmm, this place isn't half bad, the club room is something special and the pool looks relaxing. Still, I would rather be in my luxurious apartment or out working.

_(As she touring, she notices that one of the room- Chris and Jill's- is occupied and filled with stuff)_

Ada: Well, looks like Leon and I are not alone but where in the hell are the people who this stuff belongs to? Oh well, better find Leon and tell him. He's going to be so mad when he sees me. He's cute when he's angry though so it's worth it.

_(So Ada decides to go look for Leon. Meanwhile, Leon pulling double duty of both checking out the house- loves the basketball court by the way- and looking for Ada, is about to give up the search when he hears talking in the kitchen)_

Leon _(annoyed): _Oh Lord, where did that woman go? I swear she drives me insane at times. _(hears loud talking_) What is that? Did Ada find other house guests without telling me? Ugh, women. Well it sounds like it's coming from the kitchen.

_(Leon goes to the kitchen and finds Chris and co there. Of course Sherry notices him standing there first and just screams out...)_

Sherry: _(excited, full of joy and running to give him a hug): _Leon!

Leon: Hey Sherry, how are you?

Sherry: Great, but even better now that you are here.

Chris: _(walks up and gives Leon a handshake): _Hey bud, how's it going?

Leon: I'm great Chris. I'm just happy to be here, a break from work is always good.

Chris: Oh I almost forgot _(Jill shoots Chris the nastiest look)_. Jill you know I'm joking. I could never forget about you. Leon, this is Jill, my partner and BSAA partner.

Jill: _(walks up a gives him a handshake complete with a smile, which is happily returned): _It's nice to meet you.

Leon: Same here.

Jill: Say, your last name wouldn't be Kennedy by any chance would it?

Leon: Yeah actually it is. Why do you ask if you don't mind me asking? _(Jake can be seen rolling his eyes at the scene taking place in front of him)._

Jill: Ah, so you were the Kennedy behind the Kennedy report the BSAA got a few years ago.

Leon: Yep, that's me, good ole Leon Kennedy. _(notices Jake sitting there eating a sandwich)_ Hey Jake, you were so quiet, I almost didn't notice you sitting there.

Sherry (_laughing): _Which is a shock, he is almost never quiet.

Jake: Oh be quiet Sherry. (_looks back to Leon)_ Hey Hero, I was just sitting back watching, I'm trying to stay quiet, especially after earlier.

Leon: Why, what happened earlier?

Sherry: It's not worth getting into right now. Say Leon, who did you come here with? _(starting to get excited)_ Did Claire come with you? Where is she, I can't wait for her to meet Jake.

Jake (_dryly): _Yay, I get to meet another Redfield. I hope your sister is nothing like you Redfield.

Chris: Jake shut the hell up. _(that sentence riled Jake up a bit but Sherry motioned for him to calm down. Chris looking back at Leon)_ Leon, did my sister come with you?

Leon: No guys sorry, Claire didn't come with me.

Jill: Well Leon, if Claire isn't with you, then who is?

Leon: (nervously) Well...

Aww man, the rest of the house mates are about to find out that it's Ada that's with Leon. Oh man, what is going to happen when they see her, especially Chris? Believe me when I say it will not be pretty. Remember to leave review if you'd like to and see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All the character in this chapter belong to Capcom.

Warning, some stronger language is used slightly in this chapter, but not to the point the rating needs to change.

**Chapter 3: Moving In Part 3**

_(With that, Ada walks into the kitchen and the following scene is not pretty)_

Ada: Leon, there you _(notices everyone else)_ and apparently everyone else are. Anyway I have been looking everywhere for you.

Chris _(noticing Ada and becoming angrier by the second):_ Leon, what the fuck is this bitch doing here and with you no less?

Jill (_notices Chris's anger and pain starts to get her upset):_ No, more importantly, how is this filth here? Chris you told me she was dead.

Chris: She was dead or at least should be. Piers and I saw her get shot and fall to her death. _(looks to Ada)_ Look bitch, you better start talking and start talking NOW...

Jill: Before I have a good reason to kick your ass. (Ada laughs to herself at Jill's threat).

_(Leon is sweating bullets, Chris and Jill are getting more and more upset by Ada's presence, especially since she is maintaining a cold hard look on her face. Jake on the other hand couldn't be happier. He has a huge smile on his face as he is happy to see drama that doesn't involve him, that is until he has a good look at Ada's face)._

Jake _(whispering to Sherry): _Wait. Sherry, isn't that the bitch that took us captive last year?

Sherry (_whispering back): _Yes Jake it is, that's Ada Wong.

Jake _(now speaking up): _I never thought I would say this, but I'm with Redfield on this one. Hero, what the hell is she doing here?

Leon: Look everyone just calm down. You all have the facts all wrong.

Chris: Leon, I saw this woman kill my men, had her taunt me about it, and now she is miraculously alive somehow to cause more trouble. So tell me, what is it that I have wrong exactly?

Jake: and she took Sherry and I and held us captive for six months. Hero, don't tell me it wasn't her because I will always remember that face.

Ada: Seems like Carla did more damage than I originally thought.

Chris: What the hell are you talking about?

Jill: Yeah, who's Carla, your alternate personality? Say that's rather convienient don't you think?

Leon: No guys, she is telling the truth. Ada didn't do any of these things.

Chris: and how would you know Leon? When are you going to get it through your head, this woman is playing you. Stop defending her.

Leon: I can't do that Chris. I know she didn't do those things because I know Ada and I know that Simmons was obsessed with her to the point that he made a "clone" so to speak, Carla. That's who you all dealt with.

Chris: Leon, are you going to tell me you truly believe that and will still defend her to me?

Leon: Yes, Chris.

(With that, filled with anger, Chris just punches Leon. Jake is smiling, Sherry mortified, Ada worried, and Jill indifferent. Then he says)

Chris: I don't think we can be friends anymore.

With that, Chris leaves the kitchen with Sherry running behind him)

Sherry: Chris, you don't mean that. Also why did you punch Leon like that? What will your sister think once she gets here?

Chris: Sherry, as long as he is presenting bullshit to me, I don't want to deal with him. Claire will just have to accept that. Where's Jill?

(Meanwhile back in the kitchen)

Jill (to Ada): Look at what you've done. I swear if it wasn't the first day and because I don't want this to turn into a warzone, I would beat the hell out of you.

Ada (calm as ever): No sweety, you'd try.

Jill: Excuse me?

Leon: Ladies, ladies please. We just got here.

Jill: Leon, I'm sure you didn't mean to cause trouble and I'm sorry about what Chris did, but I have to go find him and make sure he is okay. Ada, bother Chris again, and you'll answer to me. (with that Jill leaves the kitchen).

Jake: and they swear they aren't dating. Look, I dont know if the Carla bullshit is true or not, but after sitting through that, I really don't give a damn. I'm not captured now and that's all that matters. Also I like that someone can get to Redfield like that. Now I should go look for Sherry. (With that Jake leaves but not before whispering to Leon) Good job Hero, and get some ice for that bro.

Ada: Leon, are you okay? That punch looked like it hurt. Let me get you some ice (Ada goes to the freezer and grab ice and a clean unused dishrag off the sink to put it in)

Leon: Am I okay? I should be asking you that. You didn't deserve that and once they all realize the truth, I will make sure they all apologize.

Ada (putting the ice on his face): That's nice, thank you. but what about you and that Chris guy? Will things be okay there?

Leon: He's just upset because he doesn't know the truth. Once everything is settled, I'm sure he will apologize and we'll be cool.

Ada: Well until then, he needs to keep his hands to himself. I swear I was this (puts up two fingers in a pinch style) close to kicking the hell out of both him and his little girlfriend. Did you see how she threatened me Leon?

Leon: Yeah, but she was just looking out for her friend, just like I was for you.

Ada: (seductively): I thought we were more than friends Leon?

Leon: Yes, but you tend to give off mixed signals, what do you expect me to think?

Ada: Well is this a mixed signal?

Leon: Is what a mixed signal?

(What that they share a soft kiss)

Ada: That?

Leon: Well no. What was it for though?

Ada: That is me thanking you for defending me against those animals.

Leon: Ada, they are not animals, just confused. Say enough about that. Why dont we find a room for us to stay in before we get stuck with one we don't want.

(Before they can start room searching, they run into Sherry alone. She wanted to check up on Leon so Jake went outside and Ada decides to let them talk)

Ada: Leon, I'l go look for us a room and then we can bring the bags up later.

Leon: Sounds good, I'll talk to Sherry for a bit.

Ada: Okay. Sherry it's nice to see you again. You're all grown up now.

Sherry: Ada, I wish I could say the same, but sorry I can't.

Ada: That's fair

(With that, Ada is off to find a room and Leon and Sherry sit on the stairs of the main hall and talk a bit.)

Sherry: Leon, I'm really sorry about your face. I know Chris is angry, but he had no right to do that to you.

Leon: Nah, don't worry, I've dealt with worse.

Sherry: Leon, why did you bring her here? You must have known no good would come of it.

Leon: Sherry, Ada has just a big a right to be here as anyone else. Hey I see you were able to get Jake to come. Will that not bring trouble as well?

Sherry: Yeah, it took a lot to convince him. but your right about one thing, Jake is going to bring trouble, hell he already has.

Leon: The issue from earlier?

Sherry: Yes.

Leon: You care to share?

Sherry: Let's just say he rubbed Chris and Jill the wrong way.

Leon: Did this rub involve his father?

Sherry: Yes it did. How did you know?

Leon (smiling) Lucky guess.

(So as Leon and Sherry continue to talk, Claire and Barry show up together. Claire looks slightly older than her Degeneration self and her hair although the same color, has grown a few inches. It is now slightly above her breasts, but you wouldn't know that as she has it in a ponytail right now. Barry however, couldn't look more different. Now in his early 50s, Barry's hair while still in a similar cut to his STARS days, has more grays in it, his beard is slightly gray, he has a few wrinkles, and is slightly more hefty.)

Claire: Barry, we are finally here. I thought this time would never come. A vacation is one thing, but to spend it with your friends and in my case a brother I hardly get to anymore, is just perfect.

Barry: Yeah, it's going to be nice to see some old buddies and get to know some new faces. Say enough playing around out here, let's go inside.

Claire: Absolutely.

(Claire and Barry walk in with their bags and find Leon and Sherry on the stairs talking. Claire couldn't be happier to see two of her closest friends and couldn't wait to introduce her oldest family friend to them.)

Claire: Leon? Sherry?

Sherry (looking like she can't breathe) Claire? Oh my god, it's nice that you finally made it here. (runs to go give her closest friend the biggest hug) I was wondering if you'd ever show up.

Leon (hugging Claire and trying to hide his bruise) Hey girl, it's been a while. How you doing?

Claire: Well I'm fine. We would be able to keep in touch more if you didn't work so much.

Leon (smiling) Me? You are always travelling too. Even Sherry here can't keep up with you at times. How does your relationship with Donny last?

Claire: Leon, his name is Danny, and he completely understands what my job entails.

Sherry (noticing Barry): Hello sir, I'm Sherry by the way. May I ask who are you?

Leon: Yeah man, we didn't mean to ignore you. I'm sorry if we came off as rude, I'm Leon by the way.

Barry: Nah, you kids are fine. It's always nice to see friends catch up, warms my heart. Anyway, I'm Barry.

Claire: Yeah, Barry is a long time friend of the family and he use to work with Chris in STARS. Hell he was the reason Chris was in STARS.

Barry: Yeah I don't think he would thank me for that now (everyone laughs).

Claire: Oh please stop it Barry. Chris loves you and so do I.

Sherry: I don't mean to cut you two off, but speaking of friends Claire, Jake is here and I would love for you two to meet.

Claire: He's the one you told me about right? The one who helped you out a few months ago and (teasing) and the one your have an obvious crush on.

Sherry: Yeah he's the way and no I do not have a crush on him.

Claire: Right Sherry, no crush. Well I can't wait to meet him. I want to thank him for taking care of my girl.

Sherry: Barry, I want you to meet him too. He's a little rough around the edges but...

Barry: I'm sure a can handle him young Sherry.

Claire (looking around) So where is he sweety?

Sherry: Outside right now, but until he comes back, Barry I would like to know, what do you do for a living now if you don't mind sharing.

Barry (smiling): No not at all. I opening a gun shop in the small town I live in now.

Claire: Yeah Barry knows his stuff. Want your gun to perform at it's best, Barry is your guy (she smiles after saying this).

Barry: She's totally trying to sell me to you guys. (notices Leon's face) Hey young Leon, what happened to your face?

Leon: What? Oh, nothing.

(As he says this Sherry starts to look uncomfortable and Claire instantly notices said look)

Claire: Okay, you're lying, otherwise Sherry wouldn't be looking like she wants to spill her guts right now.

Leon: Claire it's nothing really, just drop it.

Claire: Okay, now I know something is up. Leon tell us please, we are all friends here are we not?

Barry: Yeah, you can trust us, we just want to help.

Sherry (not being able to hold it in anymore): It was Chris guys, Chris punched him.

Claire and Barry: WHAT?!

Barry: Wait Chris is here?

Leon (looking slightly pissed): Sherry!

Sherry: I'm sorry Leon but I had to say something (talking to Barry) yes sir, Chris is along with Jill, Jake and...

Claire: Wait a second Sherry. Leon, why did my brother punch you in the first place?

Barry: Yeah, doesn't seem like Chris at all.

Claire: Right Barry.

Sherry: That's what I was getting at. Ada is here too? There was this big confrontation between her and your brother. Things were said and now Leon and Chris's relationship is at jeopardy.

Barry: Wait, who is Ada?

Claire: A troublemaker that's who. Leon why did you bring her here, to sleep with her or something? That woman is going to do nothing but cause problems. I didn't feel anything for her back in Raccoon City and now that she's coming between my brother and my friend's friendship, I really don't care for her now. So where is she at this moment?

Leon: Claire calm down, Chris and I will work things out.

Claire: You're damn right the two of you will, but right now, I want to talk to her and I will not stop asking, so where is she?

Leon: She's upstairs, looking for us a room.

Claire: So that is why you brought her here, to have sex with her?

Leon: What, no Claire. I brought her here because she deserves a break just like the rest of us.

Claire: Leon whatever, I found out what I need to know. Barry, will you find Chris and talk to him. I'll talk to him later after I'm done with Ada.

Barry: Of course hun, go handle your business.

(Claire starts to go upstairs when Sherry stops her)

Sherry: Wait Claire, what about meeting Jake? I've been wanting you two to meet for a long time.

Claire (smiling and taking Sherry's face into her hands): Sherry sweety, I will make it my business to meet Jake before the day is done. I know how important he is to you, but this is my brother, I have to fix this.

Sherry: Okay, Well I should go find him.

Barry: and I should look for Chris and Jill, young Sherry do you know where they are?

Sherry: upstairs in their room. Do you need me to show you which one it is?

Barry: No thanks sweety, you go find your friend, I'll find it (thinking to himself, I swear she reminds me of someone.)

Leon: Yeah, I'm going to head up too, both to find my room and to make sure Claire and Ada don't kill each other.

With that they all went their separate ways. What other drama will occur? What will happen when Claire and Ada cross paths? What will Leon do now that he's in the middle of both dramas? Will Barry be able to talk some sense into Chris? How will Jake react to Claire and Barry? Who will enter the house next and what drama will they bring with them? Please review and I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
